


马德里恶犬养成事件薄————[莫拉塔×伊斯科]

by ansonnnnn



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansonnnnn/pseuds/ansonnnnn





	马德里恶犬养成事件薄————[莫拉塔×伊斯科]

2019年X月X日，莫拉塔和伊斯科的家  
莫拉塔放下手中的报纸，看看自己的手表，已经深夜11点多了，伊斯科怎么还不回家，在外面真是令人担心啊。正在胡思乱想的时候，伊斯科回家了，手臂上，都是淤青和伤口，衣服已经被撕裂得破烂不堪，还点满血迹。  
伊斯科抖着两根小短腿地坐在沙发上。莫拉塔手里攥着棉签，替伊斯科清理伤口。  
“嘶~~~很疼！”伊斯科想把身体缩成一团起来，却被莫拉塔抓住。  
“以后你还敢不敢打架？”莫拉塔撇了伊斯科一眼，继续低头处理伤口。  
伊斯科低声抱怨着，“明明是他们先动的手。。。”  
莫拉塔并不理解狼人对于领地的纷争。听伊斯科说，半夜时分，注视着月亮在树林中奔跑，是一件快乐的事情。那种自由与狂野所带来的快感，值得赌上生命。莫拉塔用商量的口吻，“以后你不要半夜跑出去了好吗？每次半夜醒来看不见你，我就很害怕在天亮的时候看到你全身伤口全身血迹地躺在我旁边，，，这些淤青是怎么来的？说吧这次你又和哪里的狼人打架了？”  
“我不就受了一点小伤嘛！而且这次的对手不是狼人，而是几个商业中心里面的人偶，，，这些家伙还真是麻烦，就算把脑袋砸碎了，四肢依然会乱动。。。”伊斯科抖了抖自己的小短腿，沙发上都蹭满了血迹。  
“我叫他们不要进入我的领地，他们却还要强行闯入，他们是不是听不懂人话啊？”  
众所周知，到了晚上，马德里的街头就会出现各种各样的事情。幽灵在夜空中飞过，橱柜里面的人偶跑到大街上手舞足蹈。鉴于自己和狼人们生活在一起，莫拉塔对此类事件都不觉为奇。  
莫拉塔没有回答伊斯科的玩笑话，他不仅担心看到伊斯科满身血迹地回家，而且更担心伊斯科会卷进莫名其妙的纷争难以脱身，甚至招来杀身之祸。伊斯科察觉到了莫拉塔的沉默，叹气，“好吧，我答应你，以后晚上我哪里都不去，就呆在你身边，行了吧~”然后挠挠莫拉塔的腰，希望能引他发笑。伊斯科喜欢莫拉塔的笑容，如果让莫拉塔不高兴了，伊斯科会觉得自己不是一个男人。  
虽然答应了莫拉塔晚上乖乖呆家里，可是狼人的天性是不会变的，到了半夜时分，伊斯科还是会躁动起来，总想做些激烈的运动，消耗自己肌肉里面多余的力量。哪怕彻夜地跑起了跑步机，还是觉得无处发泄。焦躁得伊斯科狼鬃都竖起来了。为了分散伊斯科的注意力，莫拉塔和伊斯科聊起了天。对话的内容都很无脑，比如：  
“你昨天晚上做了些什么？”  
“跑，，，跑步，不断地跑步。”  
“你昨天晚上吃了些什么？”  
伊斯科的眼神变得凶残，“吃了你！！！嗷呜嗷呜！！！”他从跑步机上面下来，目光锁定了莫拉塔。跨出第一步的时候，伊斯科扯开了自己的衣服。第二步的时候，则是他的小短裤。第三步的时候，被扯开的已经是莫拉塔的小短裤。  
简直就是致命的威胁，“嗷呜~我要吃掉你，狠狠地咬你，咬咬！不想被咬的话就乖乖交出你的大宝贝！”接着是贪婪地吸吮声音。  
莫拉塔的从脖子根红到了脸上，空气中的喘息声已经分不清是谁的。温润的舌尖舔舐着，湿润着，刺激着莫拉塔的巨根，有点什么东西要涌出来之前，伊斯科停下来了。莫拉塔看出来了，伊斯科的脖子已经僵硬了，舌头也无力地搭在嘴角，没有力气缩回去了。  
“换个位置？”  
伊斯科连连点头，因为舌头太累了，连话都说不清楚了。他无力地坐在床上，咂咂嘴，舌尖好像已经品尝到什么黏黏的，惺甜的味道，但还不是莫拉塔的精华。香汗淋漓的两人肌肤相亲，火辣地碰撞与摩擦。莫拉塔用大长腿撑开伊斯科的双腿，单刀直入。然后抱着伊斯科，脸贴着脸，顺便亲吻伊斯科的额头。虽然觉得这样做太过于粗鲁，但是伊斯科总是强调他喜欢粗鲁一点的插入方式，能给他撕裂感的那种，最好能让他喊叫出来，让他想求饶。  
莫拉塔熟练地找到了伊斯科的高潮点，让他仰天长啸出来。明明已经是成熟的狼人了，却叫得像急着吃奶的幼犬一样。  
“疼吗？我可以慢一点，，，”莫拉塔摸摸伊斯科被汗水淋漓的头顶，有点心疼自己的巨型幼犬。  
就算疼得撕心裂肺，男人的尊严也不能放下，伊斯科龇牙咧嘴，强忍着痛苦，“不疼！老公，，，我，，，我可以。。。”  
嘴上说着不满足，身体已经坦白得清清楚楚，伊斯科又是仰天长啸了一声，发射了一发高压水炮。莫拉塔的腹肌上，一片花白。伊斯科羞耻的低下了头，就像尿了床的小孩子一样，不敢直视莫拉塔的双眼。莫拉塔大方地笑笑，掴取腹肌上面的液体，喂到伊斯科口中。  
伊斯科笑声抗议着，“我要吃你的啦！不是吃自己的！”但是他又能做什么呢，只要莫拉塔的肉棒还插在他的身体里，他就只能乖乖听话，否则会把莫拉塔惹生气。之后就吃不到喜欢的小“莫拉塔”了。  
太阳终于上山了，伊斯科的兽性随着夜幕的消失而渐渐消散。伊斯科满足地蹭蹭莫拉塔的胸口，温顺地叫唤着，一点都看不出来前晚那只凶猛巨兽的影子。伊斯科坏笑着，“老公辛苦了~”自己爽了还卖乖，念念叨叨个不停。  
天亮之后，咖啡厅。  
伊斯科哼着小调，脑海里还翻滚着凌晨时与莫拉塔热烈碰撞的画面，他正想说话，就被莫拉塔摁在了椅子上。莫拉塔负责任地笑笑，“乖，坐在这里，我去给你买点咖啡。”  
莫拉塔到前台的时候，回头确认伊斯科没有跟上来了，才和店员说话。  
眼前的店员是个几岁的小女孩，身着很明显是特意定制的服务员工作服，纯白的头发用哥特风格的橡皮筋扎了两个小辫子。她是此地小有名气的巫女，虽然年龄不大，却是个十足的腐女圣母（划掉）。见到了莫拉塔，她笑眯眯地，“是莫拉塔啊~我知道了，老样子是吗？”  
莫拉塔点点头，有点害羞，“今天你穿得很性感，好看！”  
她难掩喜悦，挑挑眉，“说吧，有什么事，你不是那些善于甜言蜜语的人。”  
莫拉塔用低沉的声音，尽量用伊斯科听不见的声音，“嘿，你知道，为什么人偶会自己动起来吗？”  
小巫女笑了，“原因有很多，不过最常见的是，人偶被灵体附体了。你问这个干什么？”她在一杯咖啡上，用奶泡画出一张莫拉塔的漫画脸。  
“昨天伊斯科被人偶袭击了，我想调查一下这件事情。以前从来没有听说过人偶主动袭击行人的事情啊，这事情怎么就让伊斯科摊上了？”  
小巫女没有搭话，对照着坐在远处的伊斯科，在另外一杯咖啡上用奶泡画出一张哈士奇的脸。她停顿了一下，取下头上的橡皮筋，上面的红宝石闪闪发光，然后放到了莫拉塔的咖啡旁边，“这是可以驱除灵体的宝石，放在他们身上就可以了。借给你用一下。如果附近有灵体，它会有反应，你戴在身上吧？用完之后记得还给我哦，我很喜欢这宝石呢~”  
莫拉塔轻声道谢后，向女巫做了一个口型，“这事情不要告诉伊斯科！” 然后把那杯画着哈士奇的咖啡带给了伊斯科，气得伊斯科鼓起了腮帮子。  
当天深夜，商业大道。  
莫拉塔打开了手机的手电筒，独自在商业大道上寻找着有异常的人偶。刚刚迈进这里，女巫给的红宝石就开始颤动，这令莫拉塔不由得吸了一口冷气。冬夜的气温本来就很冷，寒风吹得莫拉塔有点头疼。为了让伊斯科安睡过去，莫拉塔用尽全身了力气，拖着酸软的腰部来调查这里的怪事。寒风与幽灵在夜空呼啸着，沿街的商铺里摆放着姿态各异的人偶，灯光不足的情况下，好像每个人偶都在盯着自己看，莫拉塔不由地颤抖了一下。红宝石的反应越来越明显，莫拉塔甚至可以清晰听到有人偶在活动关节的声音。  
有什么东西闪过了！莫拉塔很确定自己的手机的光线照耀到了什么东西！他不敢多想，拔腿就跑，还时刻提醒自己不要回头，一旦回头就会被追上的！在无人的街道上狂奔着，身后的脚步声却越来越接近莫拉塔。。。  
“！”莫拉塔猛地撞到了什么人身上，他认得那个大胡子！是伊斯科！  
伊斯科神情很严肃，一拳把紧随在莫拉塔身后的什么东西打到在地上。看见是一个自动人偶，伊斯科粗暴地把它踩坏了。  
“你怎么在这里？？！！你在跟踪我吗？”莫拉塔差点尖叫出来。  
“我还问你怎么在这里呢？我见你今天神情恍惚的，睡觉的时候就提高了警惕，一感受到你不在了，就循着你的气味找到这里了，，，”伊斯科用力嗅嗅莫拉塔身上沐浴露的味道，气得鼓起了腮帮，“好了，你快躲起来，躲在我身后。”  
沿街的商铺里有了骚动，里面的人偶自发地排队走到大街上，围住了两人。  
伊斯科悄悄提醒着莫拉塔，“看到最远处那里了吗，那个东西，好像是个人偶，，，应该说是个洋娃娃。”  
狼人的夜视能力比人类好得多，所以莫拉塔向伊斯科只能摇摇头。最远处，有个穿着洛丽塔服饰的人偶，眼睛里还闪着红光。  
伊斯科脱掉上衣，塞给莫拉塔，“帮我保管一下我的裤子，”然后又把裤子脱光了。  
“你要干什么？”  
“哼！还不都是为了给你解围！？嗷呜，冷死啦！这天气可以下雪了！”  
伊斯科化成一头大灰狼，用脚挠挠耳朵，如同满月般澄黄的双眸盯着莫拉塔，它仰天长啸了一声，向着最远处的人偶飞奔过去。  
所有人偶都听到了一声指令，“挡住那头恶犬！”然而并没有用，伊斯科飞奔起来，就算是跳跃，转弯，冲撞起来，速度也不会有丝毫下降，就像是一早计划好了路线一样。只要涉及到莫拉塔的时候，伊斯科的思维就会变得精密，只要是和莫拉塔过不去的，不管是人还是人偶，伊斯科都不会放过。伊斯科已经准备好攻势，准备一口咬掉那个洋娃娃的脑袋。。。  
有什么东西闪出来挡在伊斯科的面前，那是一个穿着白色球衣的人偶。  
那一抹无垢的纯白，那个衣服上面的字母——M，O，R，A，，，，T，，A。  
“嗷呜~~~”伊斯科笨拙地撞在那个人偶身上，痛苦地摊在地上，一堆人偶顺势而上按住了他，甚至有人偶用皮带把他的狼嘴捆住了——然后开始对他拳打脚踢。  
可恶啊！那个明明只是一个穿着莫拉塔的球衣的人偶，伊斯科明明可以轻易越过这个人偶的，但是莫拉塔熟悉的味道还是令伊斯科软弱了下来。现在连伊斯科也被压制住了。  
莫拉塔从后面跑了好久才追上，向人偶们抗议着，“放开他！”  
伊斯科好委屈，呜呜呜地哼个不停。莫拉塔这个大傻瓜，为什么还要跑过来，自己赶紧逃走去搬救兵呀！  
人偶们耀武扬威地逼近莫拉塔，莫拉塔看来看伊斯科，坚定地向那个高级人偶跑去，果然，也被制服了。  
伊斯科都不忍心看下去了。。。  
莫拉塔被制服在冰冷的地面上，里那个洋娃娃的脚尖只有一米距离，莫拉塔清晰地看见，那个洋娃娃，没有穿鞋子，双脚是赤裸着的。在自己遭遇迫害之前，莫拉塔把红宝石扔了出去，正好落在洋娃娃的脚上。。。  
天地似乎颤抖了一下，红宝石失去了光泽，碎掉了。周围的人偶也纷纷颤抖了一下，不能再动了。洋娃娃也倒在了地上。。。它，，，或者说她？？她的胸膛确实是在起伏的，她正在奋力呼吸着，挣扎着。  
莫拉塔成功了！伊斯科被救出来之后，第一时间就是去撕碎这个奇怪的洋娃娃，但是莫拉塔阻止了他。  
“你有什么事情想告诉我们吗？比如你为什么要袭击伊斯科？”  
洋娃娃虽然面容很精致，实际上声音十分沙哑，甚至雌雄难辨，声调时高时低，“好恨，，，我们是在这里的玩具店认识的，，，”  
莫拉塔下意识地看了看尽头处的玩具店，里面的橱柜里摆满了各种各样的洋娃娃。  
“我向他表白了，他却以我没有心脏拒绝了我，，，所以我抓住了他家里的全部老鼠，吃掉心脏，终于我也长出了一颗心脏。”  
伊斯科粗鲁地打断，“别说了，洋娃娃长出心脏，这事情就很诡异了。”  
洋娃娃越来越激动，“但是他又以人类和洋娃娃不能在一起而拒绝了我！好恨！”，然后从嘴里掏出一颗跳动的心脏。一时间，鲜血溅满了地面，洋娃娃倒地了，不再做声。  
莫拉塔痛苦地闭上了眼睛，伊斯科也遮住了莫拉塔的眼睛，轻声催促他回家。  
又是一天，清晨，咖啡厅。  
莫拉塔损坏了幼巫女的红宝石，作为惩罚，两人要为幼巫女打杂。  
伊斯科狡猾地转了转眼珠子，“我们能不能用阿森西奥抵债啊，，，那个家伙虽然有些懒，总想着打游戏。可是，晚上的时候，他那个浅色小内裤里面凹凸有致的屁股手感可好了，，，而且他很喜欢别人摸他的头和肚子呢，，，”  
这真实地触动了幼巫女的神经，“真的吗？这倒可以考虑一下，我记得储物柜里面有几条铁链子，，，”  
莫拉塔赶紧堵住伊斯科的嘴，“不了不了，我们还是安心打杂吧，” 然后对伊斯科做了一个嘴型：“你怎么能用阿森西奥抵债呢？”  
伊斯科：“！@#￥%……&*”（实际上他只是在乱做嘴型）  
夕阳西下，商业大道，玩具店前。  
在摆放洋娃娃的橱窗前，莫拉塔留下了一束小野花。  
伊斯科用头碰碰莫拉塔的头，“你还在想那个洋娃娃的事情吗？”  
“希望她在她的世界能和喜欢的人在一起吧。”  
“话说回来，我还没有教训你呢！你怎么一个人跑来调查这些事情了呢？很危险呢！还好我一如既往机警！”  
莫拉塔拦腰从身后抱住伊斯科，用下巴摩擦他的头顶，“好啦，我以后不会这样了。我知道我不应该丢下老公单独行动啦！”随后在众目睽睽之下奖励了伊斯科一个舌吻。  
伊斯科紧紧抱住莫拉塔，认真的眼神就像一只护主犬。无奈莫拉塔的眼神无辜又太深情，伊斯科很快就深陷其中，舔舔自己的嘴唇，“哼！嗷呜~嗷呜~”，张开大嘴，轻轻咬了莫拉塔一下，就是那种一口含住对方鼻子和嘴巴的那种咬。  
莫拉塔表示抗议，“嘿！你咬我！”  
“你知道吗？在狼的认识里面，咬一下是表示爱意的方式哦~以前我也会这样咬一下阿森西奥，不过那个家伙啊，可抗拒了！”  
莫拉塔想象了一下那个画面，不禁笑了，“我能理解他的心情。”然后也张开嘴咬了伊斯科一下，学着他的样子，一口咬他的鼻子和嘴吧。  
伊斯科惊喜地笑了，“嘿！你咬我！你的牙齿好小颗啊！”  
“只能你咬我，不能我咬你吗？不公平啊！”  
夕阳下，一只护主犬和一个护犬主的影子斜着倒映在地上。


End file.
